1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless motor device controlled by a carrier of DC positive and negative power wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a conventional brushless DC motor control device discloses a conventional brushless DC motor control device. The brushless DC motor control device is connected to a brushless DC motor 200. The brushless DC motor control device comprises a controller 1 electrically connected to an external DC power for providing a demanded DC power. The controller 1 is applied to control a rotating mode of the brushless DC motor 200. The controller 1 outputs a positive DC wire, a negative DC wire 3 and a signal wire 4 respectively. The signal wire 4 is applied to transmit a signal which controls the rotating mode of the brushless DC motor 200. The controller 1 is connected to a driver 5 via the positive DC wire 2, the negative DC wire 3, and the signal wire 4. The driver 5 is applied to receive the signal transmitted by the signal wire 4 and control the rotating mode of the brushless DC motor 200 according to the signal transmitted by the signal wire 4. The driver 5 is applied to connect to the brushless DC motor 200.
The conventional brushless DC motor control device is applied to control the rotating mode of the brushless DC motor, which applies a three-linear structure to transmit the signal that controls the rotating mode of the brushless DC motor, whereby the material of the signal wire and the manufacture cost of the conventional brushless DC motor control device are increased. Therefore, the inventor of the present invention realized the mentioned disadvantages and considered that the conventional brushless DC motor control device could be improved, thereby presenting the present invention.